


Ghostface vs Ghostface! A Musical and Sexy Battle for the Ages!

by bunnyplum



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of the Bands, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Rock Stars, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyplum/pseuds/bunnyplum
Summary: Danny Johnson's relationship with his boyfriend Frank is thrown through the loop with the arrival of a new addition to the Johnson family: a glamorous rock star known as Ghostface. How will Danny be able to compete?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Daddy's Home

“So, tell me all who’s gonna be there tonight? I have bad memory.”

Danny carefully drove down the twisty road of the wintery Pennsylvania landscape as he glanced over to his boyfriend, Frank, who was seated in the passenger seat.

“Umm” began Danny, “probably just my parents, Sidney, probably a couple of cousins or so.”

“Cool, cool…” said Frank. “Think they’ll like my famous ‘Frank’s Homemade Hummus?’’”

“Babe, don’t refer to yourself in the third person, it’s weird.”

Frank sighed and glanced back at the hummus, strapped under the seatbelt in the backseat of the car. He didn’t want it to spill, and had insisted on the seatbelt treatment for the thirty-minute drive to Danny’s parents’ house for their annual Christmas party.

“You’re no fun” said Frank as he huffed and crossed his arms.

The two continued their drive with the occasional small talk until they finally reached their destination at Danny’s parent’s home. It was an honestly pretty big split-level styled home. Frank recalled Danny mentioning once that his mom worked as a CEO for this big bakery franchise. His dad was more of a stay-at-home dad, but when your wife’s making six figures a year, he didn’t blame him.

Danny parked their sedan in the driveway off to the side near some pine trees, and turned it off. The couple got out of the car and made their way over to the front door and rang the doorbell.

An older woman opened the door and greeted them.

“Why, hello Danny! Haha, I am glad you could make it!” said Danny’s mom.

She turns to Frank.

“Frank dearie! Come in, come in! You’ll freeze out there!”

The couple walked inside the warm home, and hung their coats and jackets on the nearby coat and jacket hanger.

“Do we take out shoes off?” Frank asked quietly to Danny.

“Yeah, there’s snow outside.” said Danny.

The two took their shoes off and followed Danny’s mom into the spacious living room. Various family members and cousins and grandpas were all scattered throughout the room. Frank could make out a variety of conversations, from movies to politics to who’s been to the biggest mountain in the U.S. (spoiler: it’s Uncle Fooga).

“Can I get you something to drink boys?” asked Danny’s mom. “I have soda, beer, wine; help yourself!”

“Thanks Mrs. Johnson!” said Frank.

In response, Frank grabbed a nearby bottle of wine and unscrewed the cork. He took a seat next to some cousins, and begins chatting and drinking away. Danny followed his mom into the kitchen, hummus in hand.

Inside the kitchen, Danny’s mom was hard at work at preparing dinner. It smelled delicious.

“It smells delicious Ma!” said Danny. “Frank and I brought some hummus!”

“Oh, thank you Danny! You can set it down on the counter over there.” Said Danny’s mom.

Danny puts the hummus on the counter as instructed.

“How much of that was Frank and how much of it was you?” asked Danny’s mom with a sly grin.

“Well, you know, I’ve never been much of a cook Ma…” replied Danny. “That’s what I got Frank for.”

“Hopefully, he can get some meat on your bones!” said Danny’s mom. “Have you been eating alright?”

Danny sighed. “Yes, Ma, I’ve had plenty.”

“I worry about you, you know.” said Danny’s Mom.

“Where’s Sidney at?” said Danny, wanting to change the subject.

“Oh, she’s running a bit late. Traffic, she said.” said Danny’s Mom. “We’re apparently meeting her new boyfriend tonight.”

“New boyfriend? She’s bringing him over here?” asked Danny.

“That’s what she told me over the phone!” said Danny’s Mom. “Okay, I’m just about done: go tell everyone to get ready and sit down at the table.”

Danny did as instructed, and soon enough, all members of the Johnson family were present at the dinner table. Frank sat next to Danny, and the two quickly held hands as they waited for dinner to be served.

Danny’s mom brought in dish after dish of what could only be described as heaven on a platter. Everything looked and smelled divine, and Danny couldn’t wait to dig in. He could practically see Frank drooling next to him.

Not a moment after everything was set, there was suddenly a knocking at the front door. Danny’s mom quickly started to get up, but Danny stopped her and insisted on getting the door.

“I got it Ma!” said Danny.

Danny got up and made his way over to the front door. He quickly opened it and what he saw nearly made him fall over and pass out.

Sidney walked in, and was dressed up nicely enough, but then, a taller man in some kind of white mask with a black hood whose facial expression resembled the famous Scream painting that Frank was a big fan of (Danny could never get into fine art like his boyfriend). For his top, he wore nothing but suspenders, revealing his wide muscular chest for all to see. His muscles rippled across his skin and up his arms. There was some hair on his chest as well. He wore spiked gloves, and black tights with a spiked belt. He wore platform heels as well. He looked straight out of KISS the band.

“Hello everyone!” announced Sidney. “I’d like you to meet Billy!”

“Heya everybody, both man, woman, and everything inbetween” said Billy. “Like the broad said, the name’s Billy, don’t wear it out. But you can call me by my stagename: _Ghostface.”_

Billy walked over to the table in what could only be described as a weird combination of a dance and an Elvis impression.. Danny couldn’t believe his eyes, and could barely say anything. He looked back at Frank, who looked to be in shock too. Though, on second look, Danny could have swore that Frank almost looked impressed.

At the table, everybody was eating, while Bill seemed to be carrying the conversation the most.

_“So Billy, what do you do for a living?”_

“Well, sugarcakes, what is a living? Is living just making bills and ends meet, or is it following your passions? I, Billy the Ghostface, believe it is it the latter. It is my responsibility as a human being of this amazing Earth that we live on, to live life to the fullest. That is why I am a rock star.”

“He gets gigs all the time!” said Sidney with a squeal.

“Woah, that’s amazing dude!” said Frank. “Have any albums?”

“You know it, good looking. Just released my 48th last week.” beamed Billy.

Danny couldn’t help but feel jealous as everyone, especially Frank, seemed to get along so well with Billy. What did he have that was so great? Was it because he was a rock star? Danny’s job as a news journalist wasn’t the most glamorous job, but it was still pretty cool.

Suddenly, Sidney and Billy stood up.

“Hello everyone, Billy and I would like to make an announcement.” said Sidney.

_“I’m pregnant!”_

Danny was in shock. How long had these two been together? He was going to be an uncle? With Billy of all people? Danny looked at Frank to get an idea of his reaction, but he just seemed excited along with everyone else.

“That’s right you lovely lovely people.” said Billy. “My baby is gonna rock your world one day, and I’m the motherfucking daddy.”


	2. Party City

“Congratulations!” said Danny’s mom. “I’m gonna be a grandma, woo woo!”

The table had erupted into an array of excitement and movement. Questions about topics like gender and due date were being thrown about like confetti in the wind.

Later during the party, once things had settled down, Danny made his way over to Sidney so he could ask her some questions alone.

“Hey Sid” said Danny. “So, pregnant huh?”

“Yup!” said Sidney. “Exciting, isn’t it?”

“Definitely!” said Danny. “So um, how long have you known Billy?”

Sidney frowned. “Really Danny?”

“What?” said Danny.

“I’ve known him for long enough.” said Sidney. “Trust me, you don’t have to be my big brother to take care of me all the time, I’ll be okay! Plus, I’ll have you and Mom to help me too!”

“You know I’ll always have your back Sid” said Danny with a sigh. “If you say you’re good, I trust you. I’m excited for you, really.”

“Good!” said Sidney. “So, it looks like Frank and Billy are getting along, huh?”

Sidney and Danny looked out into the other room to see Frank and Billy seated at a table playing Dungeons and Dragons along with a handful of other cousins. Judging from the signature Dungeon Master divider, it appeared that Billy was acting as the Dungeon Master.

“Alright party of dazzling warriors! Roll for initiative and prepare to bring your might!” shouted Billy with passion.

“I got 19!” said Frank.

“’Atta boy!” shouted Billy who then patted Frank on the pack, and then leaned in closer. “Listen here lad, you see this party?”

Billy grabbed Frank’s head and pointed it in the direction of the other players. Frank awkwardly looked into their eyes.

“You see your comrades?” said Billy. “With the initiative you’ve shown, you’re in charge of these lot. You must excel, inspire them! It is your responsibility!”

“Y-Yes sir!” said Frank.

“Good boy” said Billy, which made Frank blush.

A little too well if you asked Danny. What did Billy have that he didn’t? Danny supposed that Billy did have more of an eccentric look to him, and he was a successful rock star. Perhaps Danny could do something about that.

Later that night, Frank and Danny were driving home from the party. Danny had his head rested on the window, with every bump jostling him against it. Frank did a quick glance over at his boyfriend, and noticed his sour expression. He reached over and gently rubbed his shoulder.

“Hey babe” Frank said. “You alright? I hardly saw you after dinner.”

Danny looked over at him. “Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. I was just with Sidney in the other room.”

“Gotcha gotcha. Pregnant, huh? Susie’s gonna be excited to hear the news. Billy’s such a cool guy! We played Dungeons and Dragons with him. And that oufit is so cool!”

“That’s good love.” Said Danny. “I’m kinda sleepy, can we talk about this in the morning?”

“Sure thing” said Frank.

While Danny was about to fall asleep, he noticed a shopping plaza. It was hard to see cause of the night time and the snow, but he could make out a costume store and an instrument store.

“Hmm” said Danny softly.

“Did you say something?” said Frank.

“Oh, no. Sorry.” said Danny.

The two eventually made it home, and once inside their small house, Frank head straight to bed.

“I’m exhausted, goodnight, I love you!” said Frank. “Can you remind me to call Susie and them tomorrow? I gotta tell them the news with Sidney.”

“Sure thing babe!” said Danny. “I’m gonna be up a bit longer.”

Frank softly laughed, content in this moment. “Ok, you night owl. Don’t stay up too late, I wanna cuddle with you.”

Danny blushed. Frank was, to put it simply, amazing. Frank originally was from this tiny place in Canada called Ormond. It was a little ski town from what Frank had told him. Frank was an orphan, and lived with this foster parent Clive, but he was no real parent. He just used his Child Services checks for whiskey at the bar. No, Frank’s real family was this group of friends of his: Julie, Susie, and Joey.

Apparently, something happened in Ormond that forced the group to run away. Or, at least, that’s how Frank told Danny. Danny never actually learned what exactly it was, but Frank had done more than enough to earn his trust, and he would defend that man to the death.That’s actually how Danny met Frank and them. Somehow, the four had made it all the way out of Canada and into the forest behind Danny’s parent’s home, which was actually part of the territory that Danny’s mom owned technically. Danny had found them shivering one night while he was walking through the forest while visiting his parents…

The sound of a wolf howling interrupted Danny’s thought. He still had something he had to do. With a tiptoe, Danny carefully walked down the hallway to the room where he and Frank slept. He peaked inside, and listened. He sighed with relief as he heard Frank snoring. Bingo. Danny knew that Frank was out like a light now, and it was safe for Danny to sneak out of the house. He carefully grabbed his keys from the countertop, and slowly opened the front door to walk to this car outside.

Once inside, he inserted the key into the ignition, and drove out of the driveway. He had left his headlights off so that the light wouldn’t have shone into the windows of the house and risk waking Frank up. There was hardly any traffic on their road either, so Danny wasn’t worried. Once out of the driveway, he drove down the road into the night, only flicking on his headlights once he was out of view from his house.

He drove down the highway until he finally reached his destination.

_Party City_


End file.
